sith_preservationfandomcom-20200214-history
Jilumi
Holotape 212; Childhood - Accounts of Jilumi and Rhiarii “She always had it easier...she never knew what it was like, to not be first. In our family the first born inherits everything, and the rest, well they’re left marked. And I don’t mean emotionally or psychologically. I mean tattooed and scarred from birth. This is to show others our inferiority, whilst the first born remains untouched and keeps their purity. Despite the fact that Jilumi is my twin she was born first and my fate was sealed, or at least that’s what our parents told us.” “From the moment of birth, I was made to feel special. Even though I was born with a twin sister, I was the only one to experience what being a family meant. I had everything I wanted and more, but I yearned for my sister. The person who is the other part of me, yet was so far away. My parents would never really say why she couldn’t come with me to events and parties only that it was ‘tradition’.” “She always tried to protect me, be it beatings or punishments. She would always be there, trying to get in the middle. I never used to understand why. She was always there on her pedestal, untouchable, unfailable, ‘perfect’. And yet...here she was, arms crossed in front of her face taking repeated punches from the taskmaster while I’m sprawled on the floor behind her.” “She always took a beating for her mistakes, I don’t know why. Why didn’t she tell them to stop. Everytime I did something wrong others looked away and ignored it, yet if it was her… I had to step in and stop them otherwise it would continue that way for what seemed like a lifetime. Why were we treated so differently?” “The worst times were when she got dragged off to those ridiculous republic dinners our parents were so fond of. I can’t think of anything worse...being stuck in a room with those pompous stuck up snobs. All they talk about is how good they have it and how ‘terrible’ the Empire is. What I wouldn’t give for some alone time with one of them...I’d make them see….” “Although I was always surrounded by people I felt so lonely, why wasn’t I allowed to act my age and play with the other kids, I wasn’t even allowed to approach my sister. Which is why I would always sneak out to visit my Rhiarii, she was more than a sister...we were two parts of the same person.” “When we were young Jilumi would always come and play, she always said we couldn’t tell anyone though - what kind of childhood is that? That you have to sneak out to run around with your sister. Even when we were older she would sneak out and we’d go off on adventures, roaming the lands surrounding our parents compound, pretending to be great heroes of the Empire, away from the prying eyes of our parents and their staff.” “I remember one day on our adventures, instead of the usual busy sounds of the wild it ended up being a rather eerie silence, almost like something wasn’t right. Of course we paid no attention to such minute details as we hardly had any time to spend with each other as it was. However, that soon became to be a mistake on our part, our ignorance would soon becoming a blessing and a scar upon my heart.” “I remember the distinctive sound, like a constant hum, as the flash of light spiralled through the trees. Red and angry, followed very quickly by a robed figure, hood covering their face. No sooner had the first appeared, but another appeared beside them. My eyes followed where they had thrown the red hot weapon and I could make out a brown robed man running through the overgrowth, a similar green beam in his hand. My mouth made the shape of the word but no sound came out “Sith”.’ “It was uncommon for a sith to be seen so close to our home as it was buried deep within republic territory, yet there he was right in-front of our eyes, he was accompanied by a fellow sith as they appeared to be chasing after the fleeing jedi. At that point of panic, the jedi had noticed us and pleaded for our silence, but we knew the sith were on the hunt for this jedi. And that’s when everything changed.” “A jedi, two sith and us, nobody would believe it and that made it all the more exciting. The Jedi was urging us to be quiet as the sith closed in around him. Maybe he’d seen the style of our clothing and presumed us to be republic sympathisers. Maybe he was desperate. All I know is I saw the opportunity I had been waiting for. A chance to stick it to the republic and their stupid traditions. I opened my mouth and at the top of my voice shouted ‘HE’S HERE!’. With that I sealed his fate, and ours.” “As my sister shouted out to notify the sith of our and the jedis location, pure excitement filled my entire body and soul, finally we can be rid of a member of the republic, but as soon as I felt such bliss it turned to terror and fear that suddenly wrapped around my body. I looked toward my sister then looked upon myself and realised that we still had our republic attire on. For that split moment i jumped in front of my sister as to protect her from harm’s way, if anything is to happen here I'll be sure to protect my precious little sister no matter the cost” “I was too caught up in the excitement of seeing the sith advance on the jedi to notice Jil looking at me and then at herself. In a flash she was in front of me, arms crossed before her. I can remember thinking why she had done this and then I realise and looked down at the republic crest emblazoned on my clothing. “Oh...no…” was all I remember saying as I desperately clawed at the patch trying to tear it free and not incur the wrath of the now apparently mountainous sith stood before us, preparing to strike down this jedi.” “In an instance I had to relay to both the sith that we’re not republic or jedi sympathizers. The only thought that came to my head.. Offer up the jedi, I looked back to my sister who was desperately trying to claw away the republic patch, in that instance I smiled toward her and charged against the jedi who’s attention was now draw elsewhere. When both the sith arrived I threw my entire body into the jedi, throwing him of balance and making him an easy target for the sith to now strike down. This was the only way I thought I could instantly gain their trust.” “My mouth slowly dropped as I saw Jil take off towards the jedi. My hands still pawed at the emblem but pathetically now. Everything seemed to move in slow motion and I felt myself moving forwards as well. My soul focus now being my sister and her collision with jedi. I could see sparks forming at the tips of the sith’s fingers and I knew what was coming. The ground slid a little under my feet as I surged forwards, dropping a knee and sliding across the floor to put myself between my sister and the surge of force energy. I knew I wouldn’t take the full force of the blast but nothing could have prepared me for the searing crackle across my back. And then...darkness…” "That day changed things for both of us”. “I don’t know what the sith saw in us, maybe it was our tenacity,” “Or maybe it was our willingness to aid the empire.” “But they saw something and it was enough that they picked up Rhi and beckoned me to follow them.” “All I remember after being struck was darkness and muffled voices occasionally. When I did eventually come round we were in the sith’s ship.” “They didn’t say why they took us, or what would happen.” “Only that we could serve the Empire in even greater ways than we had ever dreamed.” “But that meant a choice. Leave home and go with them or return to our parents.” “I had no doubt they would strike us down as soon as we left if we chose to, but that had no impact on my decision.” “A chance to break the cycle,” “Right the wrongs of the republic,” “Stand up for what we believed in?” “We’d be stupid not to take it.” “Even though at that time our steps were small, the sith believed we could make great strides and impact the galaxy forever.”